ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
GRGM21
The GRGM21 is a compact RG-style solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2006. It is the initial entrant in the miKro series guitar line, which features slightly downsized instruments aimed at smaller players. It is produced in China as part of the entry-level GIO line. The GRGM21 features a solid wood body (see specs for specific species) bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret fingerboard with sharktooth position markers. Components include dual Ibanez humbucking pickups and a fixed bridge. In mid-2017 a new fretboard material, treated New Zealand pine, replaced rosewood.GRGM21 product page, Ibanez USA (website), archived from the original December 2017 For 2018 the bridge was identified as the F106. For 2019 the fretboard material was changed to Jatoba, the body was once again basswood and the 3-way lever pickup selector was replaced with a 5-way. The GRGM21 was also sold in some markets as a set with a special gigbag as the GRGM21GB.GRGM21GB product page, Ibanez Asia (website), archived from the original December 2017 Similar models and special editions The GRGM21L is a left-handed version. The GRGM21M is a similar model with a maple fingerboard with dot inlays. The GRGM22QA is a similar model with a gravure quilted maple top. The GRGM21N is a very similar model. Several GRGM21 limited edition models have been produced, including: * GRGM08LTD1 (Seventies Sunburst) * GRGM08LTD2 (Eighties Pink) * GRGM08LTD3 (Nineties Silver) * GRGM09LTD1 (lime green neon graphic) * GRGM09LTD2 (multi-pattern magenta check) * GRGM21CT1 (red, orange and yellow) * GRGM21CT2 (blue and pink) Specifications | matfb = 2006–2017: Rosewood 2017–2018: Treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Jatoba | nj = AANJ | neck = GRGM | scale = | nut = Black plastic | nutwidth = 41mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | bridge = 2006–2017: Fixed bridge 2018–2020: F106 fixed | stringspace = 10.5mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2006–2016: Ibanez Standard/PSND1 2017–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | pubridge = 2006–2016: Ibanez Standard/PSND2 2017–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | control = 2006–2018: 2019–2020: | inlay = Sharktooth | pg = Black | strings = .010/.013/.017/.026/.036/.046 | tuning = 1E,2B,3G,4D,5A,6E (E Std.) | knobs = Plastic top hat | knob_color = black }} Images Catalogs 2006_USA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2006 USA catalog 2006_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2006 EU catalog 2007_Asia-SA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2007 Asia & South America catalog 2008_NA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2008 North America catalog 2008_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2008 EU catalog 2009_USA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2009 USA catalog 2009_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2009 EU catalog 2010_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2010 EU catalog 2011_USA_catalog_GRGM.png | 2011 USA catalog 2011_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2011 EU catalog 2012_USA_catalog_GRGM.png | 2012 USA catalog 2012_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2012 EU catalog 2013_USA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2013 USA catalog 2013_NA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2013 North America catalog 2013_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2013 EU catalog 2014_USA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2014 USA catalog 2014_NA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2014 North America catalog 2014_EU_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2014 EU catalog 2015_USA_catalog_GRGM21.png | 2015 USA catalog Sources * 2014 USA catalog (page 23) * GRGM21 product page, Ibanez USA, archived March 2016 * 2018 Europe catalog (page 37) * GRGM21 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2018 * GRGM21 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2019 * GRGM21 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:RG models Category:Mikro models Category:GIO models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2006 Category:2006 models Category:New finish in 2007 Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:New finish in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:New finish in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models